Kisame doit mourir
by neko-gals
Summary: le principe est simple. Il y à un certain nombre de contraintes à respecter à chaque tour. La seul qui ne change pas c'est que Kisame doit mourir. Comment diférents auteurs voient les choses ? tour 1 neko-gals


Mesdames et messieurs en exclusivité mondial et spécialement à l'occasion des 19ans de Didine.

Voici ma réponse personnelle aux contraintes posées par Lily Malfoy.

Un one shot de plus de 3000 mots.

Un récit narratif à la première personne

Le personnage centrale ne faisant pas partie du manga

Kizame Hoshigaki doit mourir

«Vous y avez crus?» doit être placé 3 fois.

«Gourgandine» doit être placé au moins une fois.

La technique du scorpion sur le nénuphar … doit être placé.

Il doit y avoir moins de 50 lignes de dialogue.

Une cause doit être défendu

Le personnage principal doit ce présenter le plus souvent possible

A aucun moment il ne doit être fait mention des schtroumfs ou de Hamtaro.

_**Disclaimer**__: Kizame, Samehada ainsi que l'univers dans le quel les personnages évoluent son la propriété exclusive de Kishimoto Masashi._

C'EST PARTI

Bonjour je m'appelle Mîo Kuri, j'ai 19 ans, je vis dans une petite ville du pays de la brume et aujourd'hui je vais vous raconter une histoire.

En quoi peut elle vous intéresser ?

Et bien c'est très simple je m'appelle Mîo Kuri j'ai 19ans et aujourd'hui je suis morte.

Vous y avez crus ?

Non?

Tant pis je réessayerais plus tard…En attendant reprenons.

Je m'appelle Mîo Kuri j'ai 19ans et je viens de tuer le plus grand criminel que le pays de la brume ait connu. Kisame Hoshigaki.

Vous y avez cru ? Non ?

Et bien arrêtez de vous marrer. C'est la plus stricte vérité. Du haut de mon petit mètre soixante-dix j'ai éliminé l'un des sept épéistes de la brume.

Comment ai je fait?

En fait c'est tout bête. Je me baladais tranquillement dans la rue quand il m'est à moitié rentrée dedans. Quand mon regard a croisé le sien j'ai su qui il était. Il a dû comprendre que je l'avais démasqué parce qu'il m'a immédiatement attaqué à l'aide d'un tsunami. J'ai souplement évité la noyade, grâce à un triple saut périlleux carpé. Puis j'ai esquivé la légendaire Samehada une bonne quinzaine de fois. Et ai contre-attaqué avec le tourbillon du scorpion posé sur le lotus tel la feuille dans le vents de la montagne une nuit d'été. Une technique taijutsu ancestrale hérité d'un grand maître tchi. Bref mon méga coup de savate (parce que quelque soit le nom qu'on lui donne ça n'est que ça) l'a envoyé valdinguer à trois mètres. Me permettant de faire appelle au ninjutsu. Tigre, dragon, cochon, singe,poulet enfin coq. Les symboles marquants la technique ultime du clan Kuri. La méga supra ultra boule de feu XXL. Surpris par ma vitesse fulgurante il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. C'est ainsi que la grande sardine bleue la plus connue du continent finit complètement carbonisé au fond d'une ruelle sombre.

Vous y avez cru?

Non mais vous êtes malade?!

Moi? Esquiver un tsunami? Utiliser du ninjutsu? Latter un membre de l'Akatsuki? Ça ne va pas la tête! C'est tout juste si j'arrive à survivre aux assauts de mon chat, alors à ceux de Samehada…

Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on vous raconte. Battre Kisame Hoshigaki? Et puis quoi encore! C'est un tueur sanguinaire et je sais à peine par quel bout on tient un Katana. Je n'aurais aucune chance ne soyez pas ridicule.

Alors comment l'ai-je tué si je ne l'ai pas combattu?

Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais vous le dire. Mais comme toute histoire qui ce respecte il faut commencer par le début…

Je m'appelle Mîo Kuri j'ai 19ans et je suis escorte girl.

Je ne vais pas vous sortir le cliché sur la misère familial m'ayant contrainte à faire ce boulot, ce ne serait que baratin. Non seulement j'ai choisi mon travail mais en plus je l'adore. Vous en connaissez beaucoup vous, des jobs qui permettent de gagner 150000 ryo en une soirée? Où vous pouvez choisir vos horaires? Ainsi que manger et boire à l'œil? (Il y a bien braqueur de fast-food mais se faire poursuivre ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc.)

Epargnez moi les : '' pauvre fille'','' si jeune …'',''c'est une honte…''et tout le tralala compatissant où indigné. J'ai déjà l'habitude qu'une pléiade de gens soit disant corrects me les déballent à chaque occasion.

Sérieusement je suis payée à boire du saké avec un sourire niais, d'accord c'est souvent sur les genoux d'un gars pas très net mais reconnaissez qu'il y a pire comme job.

Enfin bref revenons en à nos moutons…

Je suis donc escorte, fiere de l'être, et aujourd'hui à midi quarante deux précisément je me suis réveillé avec la douloureuse impression d'être passer sous un troupeau de gnou. Ma tête faisait écho à tous les bruits environnants. Aussi me surprenais je à maudire le fichu piaf qui me réveillait en grattant contre ma vitre. Avec une lenteur déplorable je me résolu donc à m'extirper de mes draps.

C'est avec cette énergie qui caractérise les lendemains de cuite je me traîne jusque la fenêtre pour ouvrir au volatile. Un faucon pèlerin, mon oiseau préféré. Trop occupé à admirer le plumage sombre du rapace, je prête à peine attention à la missive qu'il est venu m'apporter. La déposant négligemment sur ma table de nuit pour partir en quête de graine afin de sustenter mon coursier plumé.

A peine rassasier celui-ci reprend son envole par la fenêtre qui l'a vue entré. Je le suit du regard un instant. M'imaginant m'envoler avec lui. Quand je me résous enfin à regagner la triste réalité mes yeux se posent sur le petit rouleau de papier lavande. Je le sais provenir de la maison de thé Sayuru. M'apprêtant à l'ouvrir je retrouve le mal de tête que j'avais quitté naguère. Il ce fait plus violent qu'a mon réveil, me rappelant douloureusement que ma gueule de bois ne passeras pas sans aide

La maison de thé ne fait appelle à des filles que pour les soirées, j'ai tout mon temps. Sans plus de tergiversation je délaisse le morceau de papier pour partir en quête du remède miracle. Que je trouve dans un coin de mon frigo. Sans outre forme de procès l'infecte mixture est avalé. Après avoir réprimé quelques hauts le cœur et maudit cents fois le barman qui m'a donné la recette de ce ''remède'' je me décide à me préparer.

Ce n'est qu'après une heure passer à me pouponner, mon regard ce reporte sur le rouleau couleur lavande. Je ne peu retenir un sourire nostalgique. C'est là bas que j'ai fait mes armes dans le métier. Voila que j'y retourne, la maison de thé Sayuru. Un établissement ou des messieurs viennent ce divertir. Et où des filles comme moi sont les divertissements. D'une main experte je décachette le document. Après l'avoir parcourut trois fois pour être sure de l'avoir mémoriser je le jette. Bientôt je pousse la porte derrière le coursier qui va porter ma réponse. Il me reste un peu plus de deux heures avant mon engagement.

À 18h50 je passe la porte. Conformément à la demande du maître de thé j'ai revêtu la tenu traditionnel des femmes du pays de la brume. Je me laisse emporté par ma nostalgie. Me revoyant un an auparavant courir le long de l'allé menant au jardin de thé. J'ai bien grandis depuis, je sais à présent qu'il vaut mieux être en retard qu'arriver soufflé et suante.

Sans m'en rendre compte je traverse le jardin pour m'arrêter devant la battisse. Il s'y trouve deux jeunes femmes elles aussi vêtus du kimono vert et du Obi rouge caractérisant le dignitaire de la brume. La soirée ce feras certainement à plusieurs. Sûrement un dîner d'affaire entre investisseurs étranger. Ce serait parfait. C'est le style d'engagement le plus facile à gérer. Les clients picollent, offrent de gros pourboires et sont presque décent. Une soirée ou l'on ne tentent pas de vous allonger toutes les dix secondes voila le rêve de toute escorte girl qui ne faisant pas d'extra.

Je rejoins mes deux consoeurs sur le banc et patiente en silence. Le maître de cérémonie sait qu'il ne faut pas laisser des jeunes femmes attendrent. Il fait vite son apparition. Nous en apprenons un peu plus sur notre clientèle.

Il sagit apparemment d'un homme de passage qui voudrait découvrir les plaisir des maisons de thé. Les plaisirs des maisons de thé. Avec trois filles pour lui seul. J'imagine qu'il est de ceux pour qui la différence entre maison de thé et bordel est aussi flou que celle entre gourgandine et escorte girl. Il sera certainement déçut d'apprendre que la maison Sayuru n'emplois pas de prostitué. Nous arrivons au salon priver que notre client a réservé. Le maître de cérémonie nous quitte.

Voila bientôt dix minutes que nous sommes seul. J'ai put faire la connaissance de mes consoeurs et suis ravis de découvrir qu'elles sont tout à fait charmantes. J'aime beaucoup travailler en groupe. On est toujours plus à l'aise quand on n'est pas seule face à une bande d'ivrognes. Une servante nous rejoint pour annoncer de l'arriver de notre client.

Comme les autres je m'agenouille face à la porte prête à l'accueillir. Un léger soupir franchi mes lèvres alors que je vois une large silhouette ce dessiner au travers de la mince paroi de papier de riz.

La porte s'ouvre et la c'est le drame.

L'espace d'un instant je me demande si mes yeux ne me trahissent pas. Pour m'assurer de ne pas divaguer je lance un regard discret à mes consoeurs. Elles sont aussi surprises que moi. J'en déduis que je vois bien ce qu'il me semble voir. Un homme aussi immense que bleu.

«Salut les filles»dit il.

Un sourire nous révèle des dent n'ayant rien a envier a celle d'un requin. Je me reprend en une seconde et me lève Très vite les autres me suivent. Nous sommes des pros, ils pourrait aussi bien être vert fluo à poids rouge temps qu'il paye on feras tout ce qu'il attend de nous. Enfin presque tout.

«Bienvenu Komi-sama. Je suis Mîo et voici Haya et Riruki. Nous nous ferons une joie de vous divertir ce soir.» L'accueillais je.

Riruki lui prend la main pour le mener la table. Elle prend place à sa gauche et moi a sa droite. Haya passe derrière lui pour lui ôter sa cape, puis vint ce s'installer à ma gauche. Tout est en place que le spectacle commence.

Voici bientôt une heure que nous buvons et rions tout les quatre. Alors que lui sert un énième vers de saké. Mes yeux s'attachent une fois encore à la chose enrouler de bandage qu'il a emmener avec lui. Qu'est ce que ça peu bien être? J'ai d'abords penser à une épée à cause de la poignée. Mais ça tressaille à chaque fois que je m'en approche donc de toute évidence ce doit être vivant. Je n'ai pas le temps de pousser plus ma réflexion que je sens deux puissantes mains m'enserré la taille. En une seconde je me retrouve assise entre les jambe de Komi-sama.

«Alors Mîo-chan t'es pas bien la?»Demande il d'un air pervers.

Le nœud de mon obit ce desserre. J'espère que ce n'est pas la technique d'approche la plus subtile don il dispose. Faisant mine de récupérer le verre que je viens de lâcher j'échappe à la séance de pelotage qui ce profilait un peu trop à mon goût.

«Parler nous un peu de vous Komi-sama.»Détournais je en lui tendant l'objet plein à ras bort du liquide qui l'enivrera bientôt.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. Je suis un homme d'affaire qui aime dépenser sont argent en alcool et en plaisante compagnie» répondit il évasivement.

Un homme d'affaire? C'est ça oui. Et moi je sors tout juste d'un couvant. Avec une musculature et des cicatrices pareilles. Il aura du mal à me faire croire qu'il travaille dans un bureau. Cet homme a l'odeur du sang. De toute évidence il est soit un brigand soit un ninja. Peux m'importe de toute façon du moment qu'il paye. Je l'observe qui boit en louchant abusivement sur le décolleté d'Haya. J'ai l'étrange sensation d'avoir déjà vue son visage mais je serais bien incapable de dire ou.

Il est plein comme une barrique apresent. Il enchaine les chansons paillardes et sa langue ce délie.

« Non mais les filles ze vous zure que c'est le gars le plus... T'achi c'est le gars le plus vroit de l'uniwer. Il veut zamais s'arrêter dans les bordels. Tenez auzourd'hui zai ezzayé de le faire venir mais y voulait pas. Il zen fiche de filles. Moi z'vous l'dit il vas finir pédé. Vais d'voir faire très attention maintenant….»

Je ne prête plus attention à ce qu'il baragouine. Je sais maintenant où j'ai vue son visage.En allant refaire mes papiers à Kiri no kuni le mois dernier. Son portrait était sur un mur des criminels de classe. Je m'en souviens parfaitement. C'était la première fois que je pouvais mettre un visage sur le nom que chaque habitant de la brume craint. Kisame Hoshigaki. Le meurtrier le plus célèbre des quinze dernières décennies.

Mes veines commencent battre sur mes tempes avec frénésie. Mon cœur accélère, répandant ainsi la peur dans chaque parcelle de mon être. Un assassin est affalé sur mes genoux. Mon esprit n'est plus capable de former qu'une seul penser cohérente. Fuir. Je dois fuir, mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et ce malade. Mes yeux ce pose encore sur l'étrange objet enroulé de bandage. Mais comment nia ai-je pas penser plutôt. La légendaire Samehada. L'épée vivante. On dit qu'elle est capable de sentir le sang et la peur à des kilomètres. Elle dois certainement avoir remarquer mon état. Si c'est le cas l'Hoshigaki en feras bientôt de même. Je crains d'être perdu.

Riruki éclate de rire. Je n'est put réprimer un sursaut. J'espère qu'il est passé inaperçu. Haya rit à gorge déployé elle aussi je comprend vite que je dois me joindre a elles. Je ne dois pas le laisser deviner que je sais qui il est. Il ne doit surtout pas sentir ma peur.

Une heure passe. J'ai le plus grand mal à jouer mon rôle. Je ne songe qu'à m'éloigner de ce monstre sanguinaire. Il doit le sentir car il me fait remarquer que je n'arrête pas de regarder vers la sortie. Je ne peu m'empêcher que l'évrillétté qui l'habitait naguère semble s'être évaporé en une seconde.

«Peut être y a-t-il quelque chose qui te dérange?»Demande t'il.

J'ai tout le mal du monde à ne pas regarder vers ce que je sais être Samehada. Si il ce doute de quoi que ce soit je suis morte.

«Non Komi-sama c'est juste que je commence à avoir faim. Je me demandais quand le repas arriverait.»Menti-je.

Il me transperce du regard pendant de longues secondes puis éclate de rire.

«Ma fois tu as bien raison Mîo-chan.» Il hurle alors si fort que toute la maison de thé en tremble.«Qu'on nous apporte à manger»

Je lui souris en remerciement. Très vite nous sommes servit et les rires reprennent. J'ai énormément de difficulté à me concentrer sur la conversation. Je suis bien trop occupé à ne regarder ni la sortit ni l'abomination reposant sous les bandages. L'idée de faire une gaffe me paralyse littéralement. Pourtant je dois prendre garde de ne surtout pas éveiller ces soupçons. Alors je ris des plaisanteries, fait quelques mots d'esprit, sert du saké. Toute ces petites choses qui forment mon quotidien d'ordinaire me semble soudain bien compliquées. Je suis presque jalouse d'Haya et Riruki qui ignorent celui avec qui elles dînent. Si seulement je pouvais faire preuve de la même insouciance.

Soudainement une idée insensée émerge dans mon esprit. Et si je le tuais? Rien de plus facile. Il est ivre, ne ce doutant de rien, à quelques centimètre de moi. Il me suffirait de me saisir du couteau qui est devant moi et de lui planter en plein cœur. Ce serait tellement simple…

Mon cerveau reprend contact avec la réalité quand il me demande de lui servir un nouveau verre. Je me collerais des baffes si cela m'était possible. Tuer l'un des sept épéistes de la brume? Mais je délire complètement, c'est un criminel de classe S. Il pourrait m'étriper en dormant si il voulait. Je renonce à cette idée stupide reposant lourdement la bouteille.

Pourtant quand il vide son verre d'un trait et je ne peu m'empêcher de me dire qu'il m'aurait été facile de l'empoisonner. Je ne m'imaginait pas un jour avoir à regretter de ne pas avoir d'arsenic sur moi.

Brusquement il nous ramène Riruki et moi contre son torse. Ces mains commence à ce balader. Haya doit certainement son salut au fait qu'il n'ai que deux bras.

Riruki rougit violement en gigotant. «Enfin Komi-sama que faite vous» rit elle.

Repousser les avances sans perdre le client, voila toute la difficulté du métier d'escorte.

«Je me divertie»répond l'homme requin un sourire diabolique scotché aux lèvres.

Riruki ne ce laisse pas démonter. Elle saisis la main de l'homme requin qui c'étant aventuré trop haut sur ça cuisse et l'invite à emprunter le chemin inverse. Avec douceur elle ce dégage de ses bras m'emmenant à sa suite.

«Il me semble que vous n'avez pas comprit Komi-sama. C'est à nous de vous divertir» dit je en mimant un moue de gamine outragée pour dissimuler mon soulagement. Je regrette aussi tôt, pétrifié à l'idée qu'il ne s'énerve.

A ma surprise l'Hoshigaki éclate d'un rire franc.

«Et qu'elle genre de divertissement des demoiselles peuvent elles offrirent sans qu'on ne les touche» demande il, un sourire pernicieux étirant c'est lèvres.

C'est cette phrase qui scella son funeste destin. Si tôt ces mots sortient de ça bouche le danger de la situation quitte de mon esprit. Cet homme vient de me lancer un défi. Et malgré la terreur qui m'habitait il y a encore quelques secondes je me suis prise au jeu.

Riruki lui répond avant moi« Et bien Komi-sama ouvrez grand yeux et oreilles nous allons vous amusez»

Sans plus rien ajouter elle sort une flûte de l'un des pans de son kimono. Puis nous désigne l'espace vide derrière la table d'un mouvement de tête. Haya me regarde puis ce lève pour prendre place. Je la rejoins vite sur la piste improvisée. L'Hoshigaki s'enfonce dans son fauteuil après avoir prit une poignée de cerise.

«Je ne suis pas de ceux ce distrayant d'une simple danse mesdemoiselles» dit il, nous dévorant du regard.

« Dans ce cas Komi-sama vous serez surprit de voir a quel point une simple danse peu être captivante» susurrais je tandis que mes hanches commençaient à onduler au rythme langoureux qu'impose la flûte.

C'est alors que je m'aperçois d'un détail. Minime certes mais néanmoins signifiant.

Bien que j'ai prit soin de faire semblant de finir mon verre plus d'une fois dans la soirée, j'ai consommé une certaine quantité d'alcool. En conséquence mon sens de l'équilibre s'en trouve quelque peu affecté. Avant de m'en rendre compte je percute Haya qui s'écrase sur la table encore couverte de victuaille. Je me sens sur le point de la rejoindre dans les nouilles au bœuf. Cette perspective ne m'enchantant guerre j'exécute de grand moulinet avec les bras, ce qui à pour unique conséquence de me rendre ridicule. Puisque je m'écrase mollement sur ma consoeur.

Je lève sur le soit disant homme d'affaire un regard craintif. Il ne met pas longtemps à partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. A peine me suis-je dit que nous sommes au moins certaine de l'avoir divertie que ses épaules sont secouer par une toux étrange. Il porte ces mains à sa gorge. Mon esprit encore légèrement embrumé part l'alcool et la fatigue met quelques secondes à comprendre. Il a avalé de travers.

Riruki se lève prestement pour lui venir en aide. S'apercevant bien vite qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle lui met alors de grande tape dans le dos espérant ainsi lui faire cracher la cerise dissidente.

Haya me pousse pour ce lever à son tour et partir à la recherche d'une bouteille de saké rescapé du massacre. Elle pense sans doute que boire quelque chose aideras l'homme requin. Je suis comme paralysé par le spectacle. A chaque seconde qui passe je vois les filles s'affoler un peu plus. Le temps défile inexorablement. L'Hoshigaki semble être, si cela est possible, de plus en plus bleu. Je suis incapable du moindre mouvement. Comme dans l'attente d'une intervention divine.

Je ne sait combien de temps c'est écouler depuis que notre hôte a commencer à s'étouffer. Alors qu'il sombre dans l'inconsciente. Riruki tente le bouche à bouche. Un son étrange me tire de ma contemplation. Haya est recroquevillé dans un angle de la pièce, prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Peut être pense elle à une plaisanterie, peu être est ce nerveux, peut être encore sombre elle dans la démence. Je ne le saurais jamais. Riruki me hurle d'aller chercher les secours entre deux inspirations.

A défaut d'être divine cette intervention suffit pour me sortir de la léthargie. Je saute sur mes pieds. En un instant je suis dans le couloire. Je cris de toute mes force pour que l'on vienne à notre aide. Les murmures et éclats de rires qui filtraient jusque la ce taisent. Plusieurs portes coulissent et de partout on vient.

Trop tard notre client est déjà mort.

Très vites les badaud et secouriste de fortune sont écarté et le maître du thé fait son entré. Son regard commence par le corps inerte, pour mourir dans celui de Riruki.

Les clients et leurs compagnies quittent l'établissement. Les servants vont je ne sais ou, sûrement ranger d'autres pièces ou prévenir la police. Seul reste le corps, les filles le propriétaire des lieux et moi.

Riruki raconte rapidement les événements au vieil homme qui l'écoute sans rien dire.

«Pauvre Komi-sama. Un homme si bon ne méritait pas une fin pareille»soupire t'il en adressant au cadavre une œillade compatissante.

Je ne fit guère attention à ce qui fut dit ensuite. A l'entente du pseudonyme de l'Hoshigaki mon attention c'était reporté sur Samehada. L'arme mythique et sanguinaire de Kiri no kuni, l'épée vivante.

Un officier de police arrive bientôt avec deux brancardiers. Comme au travers d'une vitre je les voie constater le décès et interroger le maître de cérémonie. La mort étant accidentel l'officier de voie aucune raison de nous garder.

Aussi fumes invitées à prendre congé dé qu'Haya fut calmé. Nous quittions le théâtre de ces curieux événements dans un silence absolu. Préférant pour, ma part, laisser aux enquêteurs le soin de découvrir ce que je savais déjà.

Je m'appelle Mîo Kuri, j'ai 19ans et j'ai de tuer **le** Kisame Hoshigaki à l'aide d'une cerise et d'une danse.

Vous y croyez?

Non? Et bien tant pis pour vous.

Voila c'était mon petit cadeau d'anniv pour Didi chérie.

J'ai eu du mal à répondre a toute les contraintes mais je pense ne pas m'en être trop mal sortit.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Remerciement spécial à Daminounours et à Lilyep. Désoler que vous ayez été frapé par la malédiction du correcteur qui me poursuit.

Bonne journée!

Ps: Pour ceux que ça intéresse Didine va poster sa propre réponse aux contraintes énoncées en début de page dans le chapitre deux.


End file.
